Rabble food
by BadAssPrinceton-14
Summary: “Wait… you’re telling me you can make a home made pizza and Tuna casserole but you can’t make a sandwich?” her voice sounded giddy. He could tell she was laughing at him on the inside. R


Waking up to a phone ringing is probably not the best way for a saiyan Prince to start his day, but it was the price he paid to train without Bulma yelling at him every minute. Instead, she just called every morning when she woke and he called her, to talk to Trunks, every night before he'd lay down to bed. The ringing of the phone annoyed Vegeta so much that he had to sit up and answer it. The day before, he'd just answered, hung up and went back to sleep. Bulma wasn't happy after that. There was still ringing. He growled and sat up, this time getting out of bed before answering to avoid temptation of repeating yesterday.

"Good morning, wo- Bulma." His deep voice was scratchy and, as two-year old Trunks put it, had the morning scratchies. He was still groggy even though it was noon where he was.

"Good morning, my sexy saiyan!" her voice seemed to sing. He hated how cheery she could be, even in the mornings. He hadn't looked at the clock yet. "How was training yesterday?"

"… Fine," He kept the fact that Goku had paid him a visit a complete secret.

"Oh, good. You seemed angry when I first called. Why'd you hang up on me?" she prodded her way into finding how to make him feel guilty. He seemed more willing to do what she asked after that.

"Just tired." He kept his answers short.

"Too tired to talk to the woman you love?" she asked, a pout in her voice.

He didn't like when she pulled that card but forced out a simple, mumbled. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. I can talk to you now! I'd love it if you came home for a cuddle session!" he could tell she was grinning.

"I'm a warrior! Not a… a cuddle bug! Actually… that's going to have to wait a moment. I'm hungry. NAPPA!"

Her giggles came through the phone. "He's dead, remember? You killed him."

"Oh. Right. Well that sucks. Waking up to find I have to cook for myself…" he grumbled and pulled some pants on before stumbling to the kitchen. The clock finally caught his eye. "Twelve o'clock already? Damn. Lunch time."

She giggled again, "So make a sandwich or something."

"A Wha?"

"Sandwich! Silly saiyan."

"Well…" a coat of blush covered his cheeks. "How do I do that?"

"Wait… you're telling me you can make a home made pizza and Tuna casserole but you can't make a sandwich?" her voice sounded giddy. He could tell she was laughing at him on the inside.

"Shut up, woman! I'm a warrior prince!

"You've told me… as you pulled the dinner out of the oven." She laughed again.

"Shut up!" he barked.

"Oh, that's funny. Come on, Vegeta. I'll talk you through it."

"I don't need your instruction!" he sighed but tried opening his mind anyway.

She must've known he was going to listen because she started to tell him. "Ok, Prince-boy. Put two pieces of bread on a plate."

"Where's the bread?" he sounded confused.

"I don't know. I don't live there." She had a laugh in her voice the whole time. It seemed to loosen him up. "Once you have the bread you put some peanut butter and jelly on the bread."

A look of disgust took over his face. "Eww," he said simply.

"Oh, what? You don't like PB&J? You're so weird!" she giggled.

"No. you are. That's gross."

"You like them separate, don't you?" she asked, suddenly inquisitive of her husband.

"I like peanut butter… but not jelly." He told her. "That slimy stuff is only fit for lower class assholes."

She made him bite his tongue. "I love jelly… and peanut butter. And so does Trunks!" she giggled, knowing he'd shrunk back and bit his lip like he always did when he got nervous. "Since you're crazy and don't like that, try cold cuts. Make a turkey sandwich."

"Don't have turkey," he mumbled, peaking in the fridge to see what Goku had left for him.

"Ham?"

"Don't have ham."

"Chicken?" she sounded desperate, but whether it was to keep her laughter down or find something for him to eat was a mystery for Vegeta.

"No chicken." He closed the door to the refrigerator.

She giggled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had company… one Mr. Goku, perhaps?"

He forced a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah. Sure. Good thing you know better, huh?" he cleared his throat and tried to put more authority into it. "I train alone."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I didn't sneak off with you in one of your bags. I know a big strong man like you needs some attention," She said with a flirtatious giggle.

"O-oh, you think so?"

"Well, sure! Everyone needs a lil lovin." Her giggle gave him the mental image of her shaking her hips as she spoke, trying to tease him even though he couldn't see her.

"As tempting as that sounds, my dear, I'm still hungry. I'll call you back tonight." She sighed and agreed to it before making a kissing noise and hanging up. Vegeta looked in the fridge and yawned, deciding he would simply reheat some of last night's dinner. As he sat down for his meal, he wore a satisfied smirk. 'no woman's gonna tell me what to do,' he thought and took the first bite.


End file.
